Healthcare providers, such as hospitals, doctors, dentists, etc., maintain what is known as a charge master, which is a schedule of list prices for each chargeable procedure, item, or service provided by the healthcare provider. When a patient receives healthcare services from a healthcare provider, payments for the services are typically paid by a third party payer, such as a social insurance program, a social welfare program, or a private insurance company. Most often, the healthcare provider has a contract with the third party payer that defines how the provider will be reimbursed by the payer, which may be a negotiated discount off the charge master prices, a set amount, or other negotiated amount. For example, if a given payer is a private insurance company, the healthcare provider may be paid on a basis of per-diems or fee-for-service schedules. A given healthcare provider may have contracts with a large number of third party payers, wherein each payer may pay different amounts for a procedure or service based on the contract it has with the provider. As can be appreciated, calculating an expected reimbursement from a payer can be complicated and error-prone. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.